The Alicorn I Hid
by LikeaBawz
Summary: I was dreaming one night and i thought of this story. I had to alter some minor details because it wouldn't make sense. I hope you might enjoy my first fanfic!


I Hid

I am an alicorn, but I have hid it. Believe when I say I have kept it secret for over 11 years. I was eventually found out by a new friend, who was an alicorn as well, terrible luck. This is how it went down.

I live in an alley, made of cans. I had 2 secrets, one being I was an alicorn, the other was…I will explain it later. I heard someone breathing and I looked up to see a purple alicorn, of course I didn't know who it was, but I still bowed to her.

"Hey, kid. Are you alright?" she said very softly, I think she noticed the burn mark on my arm.

"Yeah, I am alright, and who might you be?" I said trying to stay as calm as possible, one slip up and I could be found out!

"I am Twilight Sparkle" she said looking straight at me," I sense….strong magic around you, did something happen?"

Oh no! This was bad I had to think of an excuse, I thought of it. Just get her off topic, and maybe she'll forget. "What is an alicorn doing in an alley like this?" I still had my calmness, hopefully.

"I was walking along the streets and I saw you, wouldn't anyone want to comfort a homeless filly?" she said so tenderly

"Oh….it makes sense, but I am okay really." Maybe I had got her off track.

"What is your name?" she looked curious

"I…..I don't have a name, I am an orphan, but I never had an orphanage to go to." For once I gave her the straight truth.

"Well, have YOU thought of a name for yourself?" still curious, but that expression was fading away, ever so quickly.

"I didn't think it would have been necessary to have one." I lied, once again.

The alicorn just stood there and closed her eyes for a good 15 seconds before asking me the question I dreaded she would ask.

"Would you like to come with me to Canterlot? We can take care of you." She said thoughtfully, I could tell she was really worried about me. I had to decline; I thought that if they were to take care of me, they would eventually find the wings under my shirt. That shirt is the thing that always kept me from being caught.

"Well…..are you absolutely sure, we can help you get that burn mark healed, we can help you regain your strength, and we can teach you how to use magic if you don't know how.

The thought of this alicorn, first class in all her royal glory, would come to me and try to aid me. It was astonishing how she persisted. I thought of why, but I am very unsure that It is the right answer. Maybe she wanted a filly to take care of. I thought about that thought, I pictured a lot of doubt in it, so I never went with it.

"Why do you persist? I don't want to degrade the royal highness." With that, she stopped talking; I figured she finally had left.

I was wrong; she used a levitation spell on me, picked me up out of the alley, and brought me to Canterlot. Along the way I begged her to put me down. Then, she told me why she was taking me. I knew this wasn't considered kidnapping because…..well…I have no parents.

"I still am concerned about that magic around you. I want to study It." She said sounding serious.

Finally, I let the other secret go; I used my elementalist powers and summoned a gust of wind to get her far away from me. I realized what I did and I ran, but not back to my alley, the old torn down building. No one ever goes there so I figured it would be a good place to hide.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke up and started to go back to the alley when something caught my eye.

*Have you seen this filly; if so, contact the Royal Guards immediately.*

On the picture, it was me! I knew I was in trouble. I then heard someone shout.

"You there! Stop this instant!" it was a Royal Guard yelling as loud as he could, then a few other Guards showed up.

I looked left and right, trying to see if I could escape. While I was searching they approached me slowly, probably because of what I had done to that poor alicorn. I eventually just launched myself using my earth element this time, I was flying, but with force, not my wings.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Night time

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I went to the alley to get my things, I had to leave Ponyville. My hiding wouldn't go on much longer.

*PANG*

I was hit with an object, probably a pan, I was unconscious.

Only one thought ran through my mind:

Are they going to find out about the alicorn? Please…I beg of you…..let that not be the case.

When I came to, a familiar face looked at me, Twilight Sparkle.

"I didn't like how I was attacked by you. Especially since you are an elementalist. Now then, let's begin determining why do you have a magic field around you." Her eyes narrowed towards me, it kind of scared me.

"…" I never said a thing.

"Hmmmmm" she looked puzzled.

I felt terrified she may have realized it.

"Are you a…..alicorn?" she asked with her puzzled expression.

If you have ever been so scared that someone had found you out of something you needed to keep secret, then you know how I felt right there.

My lip was trembling, I was able to utter," Yes" I sounded so feared.

Twilight's horn began to glow and I was out cold once again.

I never wanted to open my eyes ever again, when I did, Princess Celestia was looking at me, along with Luna, Twilight, and Cadance.

"Who are you?" were Celestia's first words to me.

I once again said I didn't have a name like I told Twilight. Then, I realized something: my shirt was gone! My wings and horn were showing; there was absolutely no way to back out of what was revealed.

"Why did you hide yourself as an alicorn?" these questions were things I didn't want to answer, but in the presence of Celestia, I had to.

"I…I have no reason" this was the honest truth from me," maybe I thought it was unnatural for a filly to be born an alicorn. Other than that, I have no reason or even know why I was hiding it."

"Do you know how important it is to keep an alicorn safe?" she said so seriously, enough to make me fear breathing.

"N…no" I was so scared, even more than when I found out I WAS an orphan.

"Look, we are not here to hurt you; we want you to understand what could have happened to you." She said quieter this time.

I looked at the ground, lost in thought of what were the next words out of her mouth.

"Do you want to keep hiding, risking your life to keep it a secret?"

"No. I don't know why I hid, something in me just told myself to keep quiet about it." {The truth is all that matters to me right now} were my thoughts exactly.

"…." Nobody spoke.

Celestia sighed and said to everypony," We must treat this filly as royalty even though he hid the alicorn inside him. Guards get him a room and make sure he is okay. Oh, and another thing, help him with that burn and wound."

I was overjoyed that I wasn't punished.

As I got back to the throne room, the Princesses gave me the ceremony everypony gets when they reach alicorn state. I was happy, I was treated with such respect that I had never had upon me before!

Though, there was one last thing I needed to do. Twilight Sparkle had been waiting by the door when I turned to her and said I was so very sorry.

"It's okay, I would have panicked as well." She said with understanding. "By the way, what is your name going to be?"

Right then I saw the most joy I had ever had, and my cutie mark appeared I was disappointed what it was: thumbs up.

I realized what it meant, I had received the approval I longed for so long, and now I was giving approval to everyone, I named myself something that seemed to let people trust me.

My new name is: Phoenix Trust.

Thanks for reading my first fanfic; I got the idea from a dream I had. If you want to suggest a story I should write or just criticize, feel free too. Constructive criticism helps me a lot!


End file.
